


Tea for Truth

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [352]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Derek mentioned, Drabble, M/M, No Longer Secret Relationship, Secret Relationship, actor's agent Lydia Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/20/19: “column, explode, wound”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [352]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	Tea for Truth

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/20/19: “column, explode, wound”

The news exploded all over every gossip column and social media feed in the country. Heartthrob Derek Hale, one of Hollywood’s hottest male romantic leads, was caught on camera in a more than friendly embrace with co-star Stiles Stilinski.

Lydia Martin closed the tab displaying the photo of Hale, his arms wound round her client, kissing his neck.

“This is nothing compared to your tweets calling for the president’s impeachment,” she sighed.

“Glad you think so,” Stiles told her. “’Cause we got even bigger news on the way.”

Lydia’s eyebrows rose, her question unspoken.

“Derek and I are getting married.”


End file.
